


Mirror Image

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sentinel_thurs, Drabble, Gen, Mirror Universe, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Cascade's top cop just wanted some help with the hyper-senses.





	Mirror Image

Alex struggled futilely against the cuffs.

“I trusted you!”

“Because I wanted you to. You might be Cascade’s top cop but I know sentinels.” She wondered how she could have thought Blair cute. Or harmless. The man was a stone-cold liar and he’d utterly fooled her.

He was no killer, but he gladly supported someone who was. Blair’s smile creased into manic anticipation. “And here’s my sentinel.” Happy pride shone from him as he turned to the tall, stern man who’d just walked in. “You two have played cat and mouse for so long. Jim, meet Alex. Alex, meet Jim.”


End file.
